


Quiet  Reflection

by oly_chic



Series: Quiet AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oly_chic/pseuds/oly_chic
Summary: The twins' adult sparkling, Prowl, is in Praxus when it falls and they're not.(Contains spoilers for "Quiet Time Drinking Games")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Transformers.
> 
> I was not expecting to make this a series at all, let alone do any future jumping. Damn plot bunny.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked down the promenade of Iacon, the street looking like a real city and not the more militarized areas they just left. Their job of selling to an Autobot high-grade energon over, they were travelling to their next client when they saw the group of mechs gasping at the screens.

"What's going on?" Sideswipe asked the group in general as they stood on their ped tips to see over the crowd. A burning, ruined city was showing on the screen.

Someone answered. "Praxus has fallen. The Autobots are there now to find survivors. We haven't heard the count yet."

Another mech near the twins murmured, "Can't be too many. Look at that destruction."

The twins sparks started racing, the feel compounded over the bond. Sunstreaker impulsively reached out across the bond, his panic causing him to forget that the creator-sparkling bound had long faded. Prowl had moved there, having taken a position as a cop and working his way up to a promotion to detective. They were supposed to visit him in a decaorn to celebrate his promotion.

Both twins tore away from the crowd and transformed to take off fast to their home, Sideswipe barely remembering to call off their meeting. When they got home Sunstreaker barked, "You pack the energon, I'll pack the medical supplies."

"Don't forget to fill the automatic feeder for Bob. I'll tell our neighbors to check in on him if we're not back in three orns."

They practically ran to do their appointed duties, their steps probably heavy to their downstairs neighbors. Sideswipe grabbed all the energon and all the on-hand emergency credits, in case they ran out of energon. Sunstreaker didn't greet Bob like he normally did, the critter pawing at Sunstreaker's leg while he collected medical supplies going unnoticed.

They paid for the soonest train ticket, dismayed to find out they would have to wait three trains. Iacon was running emergency trains to Praxus, many mechs trying to make it to love ones. Sideswipe found a large bench with two spots for them to squish into while they waited.

Sideswipe leaned back and asked over the bond, the station quite loud, ~What do we do when we get there?~

~They'll have a check-in point since they have this many mechs flooding in. Or they'll have guards turning mechs away.~

Sideswipe whipped his helm around to better see Sunstreaker's grim face, ~You don't mean that.~

~It's a very real possibility. Like I said, they have this many mechs flooding in. They can't keep them all under control and save survivors of a fallen city.~

Each remained quiet after that, the real threat of being turned away and not knowing their adult-sparkling's fate causing them pain deep within their spark. Eventually they were able to board an over-filled train and it lurched forward under all the weight. The ride wasn't much better, the terrain filled with hills and the ride long.

When they arrived they saw mechs lining up to catch the train and others camping out. Sideswipe grabbed the nearest waiting mech. "Please don't tell me they're turning mechs away."

"They are. You can camp out here or head to the nearest city with capacity. The trains are doing loops."

Sideswipe pushed onward, Sunstreaker right behind him. They couldn't accept that was their only options. They reached the gate guards and found mechs lining the guards, begging to be let into the city. They promised to help with the search but the guards kept repeating that only Autobots were allowed beyond the damaged gates.

Sunstreaker tugged at Sideswipe. "Let's see if we can find a guard we know."

They searched every guard but couldn't find one they recognized. In the end it wasn't a guard they found help but an Autobot checking in on the guards. "Jazz!" they cried out in unison.

Jazz looked for the source calling his name. "Sideswipe? Sunstreaker?" He pushed forward until he was aligned with the guards, not willing to step out into the crowd.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were willing to close the distance, forcefully moving mechs out of their way. "Jazz," Sideswipe repeated when they were standing in front of him. "Can you get us past the gates?"

Jazz shook his helm. "I'm afraid not. I might have some rank, but not enough to violate the Prime's directive. Only Autobots past this point."

Sunstreaker hastily asked, "What if we become Autobots?"

"Say what? You want to become Autobots just so you can get past these gates? What's so important?"

"Prowl. He's here," Sunstreaker said, biting his lip.

Sideswipe nodded. "We'll become Autobots if it means we can help search for Prowl."

Jazz's mouth fell slightly open. "Prowl is here?"

"Yeah, and we know how you feel about him, but please let us search for him."

"Of course, I'll help you out. I'll help you search for him." Jazz realized they thought Prowl and he weren't on good terms since they broke up, but the truth was that Jazz no longer harbored any bitterness over their breakup. His spark clenched tight at his once-friend being probably deactivated. He couldn't quite bring himself to tell them that survivors were hard to come by, and most were in critical condition.

Jazz pulled the twins passed the line and shoved back the other mechs that tried to follow. "Only Autobots!"

"They aren't wearing badges!" Someone yelled.

"They will be soon," Jazz answered. To the twins he said, "Come on, I'm taking you to Ironhide to get you into Autobot army as fast as possible."

Initially Ironhide had some trouble bringing in Autobots that he knew weren't joining for the right reasons, even if the exact reasons were never made clear to him. However, at Jazz's persistence, he finally gave in and handed them badges. "You'll be reporting for duty once this is all over," Ironhide said. "For now you can search the facilities to find whoever you're looking for and then you can join the survivor search. Jazz, don't forget your duties."

"My duties are in fine order, Hide. I'll make sure these two don't get into trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

The three of them headed to the medical tents first. Prowl wasn't in the tents and everyone they asked hadn't seen or heard of Prowl. The same held true for the other non-medical tents.

Finally Jazz found someone who knew the search patterns. The mech handed them a copy of a map showing the searched areas. Jazz asked Sunstreaker, "Where would Prowl most likely be?"

"They said the attack happened mid-orn? If it wasn't his orn off-duty, then he could have been at this precinct." Sunstreaker pointed to the map to show a precinct not scratched off as search. What scared him and Sideswipe the most was Prowl's apartment area had been crossed off.

"He's a cop?"

Sideswipe spoke, "Yeah, but he was getting a promotion. Oh slag, if he wasn't working wrapping up his work load then he was probably on the streets. He could be anywhere." The twins shared a troubled look. A third of Prowl's precinct's territory was already crossed off.

"Let's go," Jazz said.

"What about your duties?" Sunstreaker asked.

"To hell with my duties, I've got enough rank to temporarily reassign them to my subordinates."

They were forced to crawl and walk the lengthy distance to the precinct, the city so destroyed that driving or steady walking was out. When they found the precinct Sideswipe dropped to his knees and a shaky Sunstreaker caught him just in time to slow Sideswipe's descent onto pebbly ground. It was totally destroyed. If Prowl was there, his chances of surviving were remote, let alone being intact.

Jazz commanded, "Dig."

They dug where they thought Prowl's desk might be, the twins having only seen it once. After several long breems they came across a recognizable detached doorwing.

Sideswipe exclaimed, "That's Prowl's! He has to be here."

They dug faster before Jazz slowed them down. "Wait, if Prowl's here then he's injured and we have to move carefully."

"Ugh, okay," Sideswipe answered.

It was several more hard breems before Sunstreaker's spark jumped and he cried, "I have a greyish-white hand! I think it's Prowl." He moved faster as Sideswipe and Jazz joined him.

Slowly they uncovered Prowl, his torn and battered form offline. Energon leaked everywhere and Jazz feared he might bleed out before they could make it to a safe transportation spot.

Sunstreaker pulled out his medical kit. "Jazz, do you know how to patch bleeding wounds."

"Yeah."

"So do we. You take some supplies, we'll take some supplies, and we'll patch him up. If he's conscious before he gets back to medical we'll give him some energon."

They worked until they used up their entire medical patch kit on Prowl, all but the tiny leaks patched up. Sunstreaker first carried Prowl, Sideswipe carrying Prowl's detached doorwing. The terrain was difficult to carry an offline standard-size mech across, so he kept trading off with Sideswipe while Jazz led the way to flag down a medical transport.

When they boarded such a transport the medics got to work on Prowl fast, hooking him up to an energon line. Now the twins and Jazz had to wait.

* * *

Jazz had to return to his duties but the twins stayed by Prowl's side, permitted by Ironhide and a medic named Ratchet so long as they didn't disobey or become nuisances. Ironhide had handed them a rule book to study, which they both ignored while they watched over Prowl.

When the barest of lights flickered on Prowl's optics they almost stood up to surround him, but Sunstreaker used the bond to say they shouldn't risk overwhelming Prowl. Instead they waited until Prowl's optics stopped getting brighter, a sign he was online but not well.

"Prowl?" Sideswipe asked, barely hiding his anxiety.

Prowl's optics didn't get any brighter but he turned his helm. "Creators?" he weakly said.

"We're here for you." Sideswipe reached for a hand and squeezed, and Sunstreaker did the same with Prowl's forearm.

Their normally stoic adult-sparkling looked like he was about to smile but didn't; instead he turned his helm but the twins caught the shedding tear. They each squeezed tighter and wished they could fit on the single-sized cot.

"My friends... my colleagues..." Prowl whispered.

"There are survivors," Sideswipe replied. "Maybe you know some of them."

Prowl said nothing, his optics starting to fade. Sunstreaker spoke, "Go ahead and get some recharge. We'll be here with you the whole time."

Prowl onlined and offlined multiple times, his healing frame demanding much recharge. During one of those times Jazz came by. "Prowl," he ex-vented.

"Jazz, you're here," Prowl said quietly, his optics brightening slightly. He was both surprised and relieved to finally see Jazz again.

Sideswipe nudged Sunstreaker. "Let's get some energon, now that Jazz can watch over Prowl."

"But - "

~I think they need a moment.~

When they were alone Jazz came over to Prowl and ghosted Prowl's hand. "I'm so sorry," he blurted. "I don't know what to say other than that."

"There's not much one can stay in times like these." They were silent for a good half breem before Prowl asked, "So you're an Autobot?"

"Yup, got myself a promotion and everything. I'm helping lead the effort to find survivors."

"I had a promotion, too..."

This time Jazz did squeeze Prowl's hand. "Whatever you plan to do after you're healed, I'm sure you'll rise up through it. Did you notice your creators are now Autobots?"

"What? No, I hadn't realized." Truth was that Prowl hadn't been online long enough to done more than look them in the face or where they were holding him. He had checked over Jazz to see how he was doing when he realized who was standing there. "When they get back I'll ask."

"They became Autobots to find you."

"Really? I should talk to them about that. Joining a war to find me is illogical."

Jazz chuckled. "Still the logic one, I see."

"Have you ever known me to change so much?"

"Nope, and I never expected you to." Jazz patted Prowl's hand. "Get better soon, okay? I'll visit you when I can."

* * *

Prowl's healing didn't take too long compared to others, given he wasn't critical for long. He was ushered out of his medical cot and into a tent for post-recovery mechs. The room was dirtier, but then Praxus was hardly a clean city anymore. Sunstreaker grabbed blankets provided to be used as make-shift berths while Sideswipe held Prowl. Of course Prowl could stand, medically speaking, but the weight of his city's destruction kept him from doing so completely.

It took a while but they found a spot all three of them could fit. Sunstreaker helped lower Prowl, placing him in the middle. Each twin took a side, squeezing in close. "I love you," they took turns whispering to Prowl.

Safe in his creators' presence he knew they were almost all he had left. His whole life was in shambles not even throwing distance away. The thought of everything and everyone he knew gone plagued him again, but this time he didn't pass out at the thought. Tears welled up and flowed freely before he could stop them. The twins held him, knowing it was going to be three of them for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz had managed to smooth talk Ironhide into letting the twins first take Prowl to Iacon and care for him before reporting to duty. There was a training camp in Iacon, and the twins would have to start in three deca-orns. They were still trying to negotiate with Iacon's training leadership to let them recharge at their apartment instead of a barracks.

Prowl mostly recharged in his own room for the first few orns. They let him be, figuring pushing him was not the right answer. On the fourth orn they tried giving a little push.

From the couch Sunstreaker called out to Prowl, during one of his few appearances, “Hey Prowl, how about we go out to my gallery?”

Prowl considered declining, but he didn’t want to disappoint his creators. “That would be nice.”

“Great, let’s go after you finish your energon.”

The gallery wasn’t busy, probably with everyone’s attention on the aftermath of Praxus’ destruction. Prowl tried not thinking about it. “Are all of these yours?”

“Half,” Sunstreaker answered. “Let’s start here and work our way around from the left.” He pointed to one of the closest artwork.

The artwork was one of youths playing in the streets, different classes mingling based on the quality and detailing of their paint jobs. Prowl’s first thought was about his creators’ rise in class with their individual successes. His second thought was how he’d seen that once in Praxus. He realized that would not happen again, even on foreign streets, there being so few Praxians left. Rich Praxians had been hit the hardest, followed by those living is subpar dwellings, and Prowl hadn’t heard of any who survived.

He turned inward, trying hard to not let it get to him. Prowl focused on in-venting and ex-venting normally to avoid giving away his state to his creators. When he felt two one-arm hugs he knew he was failing.

Sideswipe whispered to Sunstreaker, “Isn’t there a private room here?”

“I’ll lead us there.”

Sunstreaker weaved them around to avoid the few mechs as much as possible, trying to give Prowl as much privacy as he could. The fact Prowl looked Praxian already drew too much attention and he didn’t want his distressed creation making the connection.

They sat down on the bench in a bare room but one big enough for a private viewing. Prowl managed to fight off the effects of the memory purge up to the point he was on the bench, where the sudden stillness of the room finally got to him. Tears slipped down his face, slow at first and then picking up their pace.

Neither twins considered themselves “blessed with words” for situations like these, so instead they focused on comforting Prowl without them. Sideswipe gently turned Prowl until Prowl was crying on his shoulder, and Sunstreaker rubbed Prowl’s back and neck.

Sideswipe searched for something to say when Prowl’s tears didn’t subside. “I remember the time when your legs were a tad too long and you tripped over yourself. You skinned both knees pretty good and started crying when you tried walking. I carried you until we got to the street.” He squeezed Prowl. “When we got to the street you told me you didn’t want to climb in because it hurt. Do you remember what I said?”

Prowl dragged his helm back and forth across Sideswipe’s shoulder, indicating no because he didn’t trust his voice.

“I said that I’d always help you no matter the discomfort to me, even if you don’t ask. Then I did the most uncomfortable half-transformation I’ve ever done so my arm could get you into your seat.”

Prowl chortled at the new image and squeezed his hand between his face and Sideswipe’s shoulder to wipe away the tears. When his hand moved away he didn’t lift his helm.

Sunstreaker started rubbing circles in Prowl’s back. “Do you remember that time we were at the bank and you got your doorwing caught in a revolving door?”

Prowl winced. “Yes,” his shaky voice answered. “You dented the door to get my doorwing free. Practically ripped it right off.”

“The manager was pissed at me but I didn’t care. I didn’t care that we were strapped for cash at the time and the manager threatened to take legal action. I don’t care what it takes to make sure you’re alright because you’re everything to me.”

“To us,” Sideswipe added.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe talked quietly about memories they cherished about their times with Prowl, the memories replacing the painful ones overwhelming Prowl. Some were sweet, some were funny. As the bad memories were shoved aside so were Prowl’s tears until he could finally sit up straight. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“Never a problem,” Sideswiped replied as he hugged Prowl.

Sunstreaker pulled Prowl into his arms. “Never will be a problem. Perhaps we should go back home and just watch some movies.”

“I would enjoy that,” Prowl nodded.

Taking the back door, the three of them headed home and watched nostalgic movies from long before Prowl moved to Praxus. Sideswiped talked over his favorite movie, like he normally did, much to the annoyance of his family.

A knock on the door drew their attention. “I’ll get it,” Sideswipe announced.

“Were you expecting visitors?” Prowl asked Sunstreaker.

“No, we weren’t. Sideswipe is plenty popular these orns, what with being one of the few high-grade suppliers willing to sneak it to Autobots.”

“Jazz?” they heard. Prowl’s helm darted over to the front door. Sunstreaker caught the rapid movement but said nothing.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Jazz followed Sideswipe into the apartment. Sunstreaker inquired, “What are you doing here?”

“I got an assignment for a few orns in Iacon, and I finished up this orn’s work already so I thought I’d stop by. How are you guys doing?”

“Fine, fine,” Sideswipe answered. “I’m about to make dinner. Will you be staying?”

Jazz visibly hesitated. Sideswipe took that as his cue. “You’re staying, no argument. Prowl, I’m nearly out of some ingredients.” Sideswipe pinged Prowl a list. “Why don’t you and Jazz go get me some?” Sideswipe hoped that sending Prowl out for ten breems for an old regular errand would not cause problems. He was taking a gamble that normalizing Prowl’s routine would help, and he hoped Jazz would help keep Prowl’s mind from wondering. The mech still seemed to have his outgoing attitude.

“Of course, creator,” Prowl automatically acknowledged. “Jazz?”

“Going shopping for energon and additives is one of my many jams.”

“Never lost that touch from your creators, I see.”

Jazz grinned. “Grew up a fuelie, going to live out the rest of my orns as one.”

The pair left and made their way to the street. Prowl asked, “Still remember the way to the store?”

“Kinda. I think I’ll be alright, but I’ll still follow you.” Jazz wanted to ask how Prowl was doing, but while driving was not appropriate. It burned at him, not knowing Prowl’s state of mind. He took some comfort knowing Prowl was okay enough for Sideswipe to send him on an errand.

Shopping went by too quickly for Jazz and he knew that alone time wouldn’t come at Prowl’s home, at least not without awkwardly asking for it. “Want to go for a walk in the park? It’s less than a breem away.”

“Sideswipe will need these soon.”

“But not for this meal,” Jazz pointed out. “Come on, it’ll be nice to get out.”

Prowl thought about commenting on how he was already out but thought about how good it would be to share some private time with Jazz. He missed his old best friend. “Alright, this time you lead the way.”

When they transformed at the park and were alone on the short trail, Jazz finally asked. “How are you?”

“I’m still not sure.” Prowl’s voice softened as he spoke. “It’s been a long orn thinking of Praxus.” Prowl’s thoughts once again turned to Praxus, but mentally he was too exhausted for much to cross his mind. That was until he noticed a pair of Iaconians staring at him and he realized he was now a rare frame. Suddenly he felt like he was on display. “I need to go.”

“What? We just got here.” Jazz looked in the direction of Prowl’s gaze and realized what was the matter. “How about we go sit down over there,” he said while pointing to a covered area. “I know there’s a hidden bench over there.”

“I remember. You used to plan half your shenanigans over there,” Prowl said with a faint chuckle. Had he felt better he would have been more amused as he recalled trying to get Jazz to stop misbehaving and failing.

Jazz pulled Prowl, sensing that he was becoming more tense as more optics swept the Praxian over. When they reached the bench Jazz practically pushed Prowl down. He wanted to give the mech a hug, but this being the first time they’d seen each without Prowl being injured, he worried it would be too much. Instead he patted Prowl on the shoulder. “You’re okay here. No one’s here but us.”

“I know,” Prowl said before dropping his helm into his hands. “I just… I can’t keep this up. I can’t keep trying to pretend I’m on vacation, visiting my creators. That I recharge so much because this is the first time in mega-orns I haven’t had to report to duty.”

Jazz rubbed Prowl’s shoulder. “It’s okay if you need to let it out.”

“I already did this orn. I don’t want to do it a second time.”

Jazz spark clenched at the thought Prowl might be on the verge of a second breakdown within one orn. Before he could switch topics, Prowl started talking as if it still burned at him anyway. “I finally had a personal life. Do you understand how difficult it was for me to achieve that? I worked long joors but I still managed to make friends and actually keep them. I was even seeing someone.”

Jazz had a feeling he knew what happened to Prowl’s friends. He asked, “What did you do for fun?” He tried turning to the more pleasant memories.

Prowl lifted his helm and wiped away the fresh tears that hadn’t yet spilled. “They liked karaoke. I tried a few times but I do not have a singing voice.”

Jazz silently laughed. “What else?”

“Racing. Half of my friends were also cops and we practiced racing or pursuit scenarios.”

“Ever win?”

Prowl looked at him. “Yes, I often caught my target or won. Sometimes I think I have a fast engine because Sideswipe must have one, given how often he gets away with his pranks.” He brushed away another threatening tear.

Jazz squeezed Prowl’s shoulder softly and kept rubbing. “You’ve never seen them race?”

“I've seen them on tracks filled with other mechs, so they could never go their maximum speed."

“Well, there’s something you could still do for fun. Get a private track and see if Sideswipe’s got that power engine you think he does. You and I could race also. Maybe when I finish tomorrow we could have a four-way race.”

“I’d like that, but getting reservations at a track for a private race will be hard to come by this late.”

Jazz grinned. “Mech, you are talking to a very important mech. I’ll get it taken care of, don’t you worry.”

“A very important mech that only holds some rank,” Prowl poked, both verbally and physically. Jazz laughed back. “Maybe tell me what your responsibilities are there? Only the ones that a very important mech can divulge, of course.”

They talked about the Jazz’s work until Sideswipe comm’ed Prowl to say dinner was ready. Their meal was relatively uneventful, neither Jazz nor Prowl spilling about Prowl's need to flee prying optics, and filled with Autobot-related talk until Sideswipe brought out the high-grade. “Who’s ready for a game?”

Prowl shook his helm. “I’m ready to retire.”

“Nonsense, Prowl. Your creator orders you to stay up,” Sideswipe pretended to say with authority, going so far as jabbing his finger at Prowl.

Prowl ex-vented. “One orn I’ll be the one giving you orders. I’ll stay up a little longer.”

“Puh-lease, I’ll bet you all my high-grade that you’ll never give me orders. Who’s drinking with me?”

“Not I,” said Prowl.

Sunstreaker refused. “I still don’t trust anything you make.”

“I’ll try,” Jazz cheerfully accepted. He remembered sneaking Sideswipe’s high-grade and finding it delicious. “What are we playing?”

“I’m thinking poker,” Sideswipe suggested. When everyone agreed with him, Prowl the least enthused, he poured the drinks and fetched the cards.

For a joor they played, Prowl trying to get out of it every other round and Sideswipe ordering him to sit back down. Sideswipe wanted to play throughout the night, a deep fear in his spark that Prowl might have a nightmare if he went to recharge after the episode at the gallery. Unfortunately, by his count, Sunstreaker called it to an end when he reminded Sideswipe and Jazz that they both had jobs in the morning.

Sideswipe looked at the other working mech, meaning to get Jazz to join him in complaining about how life wasn't fair. Instead he said, “Jazz, you look too tipsy to drive back.” There was a slight slur in his own voice.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Jazz felt almost fine, like maybe another joor and he’d be sober. He knew Prowl would be well watched over by his creators, but Jazz wanted to watch over him, too.

“The couch is yours.”

Jazz couldn’t exactly expect to recharge anywhere else. It would be tougher to monitor Prowl, but with his sensitive audios he could do it. “Thanks, mech. Goodnight, you three.”

“Goodnight,” they each said in turn.

Prowl’s room being close to Sideswipe’s, he offered, “Creator, do you want help making it back to your room?”

“You saying I’m drunk? ‘Cuz I am so totally sober.”

Prowl half-smiled. “Of course, my mistake.” He watched Sideswipe as he followed behind, noting with some humor that Sideswipe’s steps were a little unsteady. The high-grade must have been potent.

Once Prowl was comfortably suited in his berth he reflected back on his orn. It was a difficult one, being online for nearly the full orn for the first time since Praxus’ destruction. When his thoughts began to sour he remembered how his creators held him while he fought the memory purge. Prowl thought of how Jazz’s presence soothed him, too. He smiled sadly but slowly it morphed into a thankful smile. There would be hard orns going forward, he knew, but thinking back on those moments with his creators and once-best-friend he also knew that he wouldn’t be ruled by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a plot bunny for the Arc Autobots discovering Prowl's and the twin's relationship. Resist!!! Too many fics already!


End file.
